


Hold on Tight

by ladymdc



Series: Something to believe in. [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Father and son get one more moment before baby #2's arrival.





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> #23: "Hold on Tight."
> 
> This anonymous prompt began to make it's way around again in my little Tumblr universe & I decided to put it here since it goes with the [Negentropy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713208/chapters/28993641) timeline.
> 
>   
> (Sage)  
> 

A sharp scream tore through the otherwise quiet afternoon.

Her stomach dropped out as certain fear made her heart skip one too many beats. Evelyn began to move toward the source, but a high and bright squeal, eclipsed by Cullen’s deep booming laugh, told her all was fine.

Taking a deep, slow breath and releasing it on a shaky sigh, Evelyn braced herself on the countertop as an alarmingly strong Braxton Hicks contraction ripped through her midsection, leaving her unsure if it was a real one or not. She reached down to scratch Dante’s ear when he padded over to check on her.

“I’m okay,” she managed after it finally passed.

The mabari shot her his signature _look_ and nudged her toward the fridge.

“Alright, alright,” she chimed, taking the hint and getting herself a glass of water. Evelyn gestured toward the backyard. “I should be used to that by now. Want to go see what they’re up to this time?”

Before she finished her question, Dante strode off. No doubt he was ready to bark a lecture at Cullen for scaring her.

Still, there was no stopping the smile that stretched across her face as they emerged from the house. Declan had his little body wrapped around his father’s leg in an attempt to give him a hug and Cullen was bent over rubbing his back. His head lifted as the door swung shut behind her. After briefly locking eyes with her, his golden gaze flitted over to Dante. He grimaced.

“Did we frighten you?”

“Just a little,” Evelyn confessed.

Declan snapped around at the sound of her voice. With a string of enthusiastic babbles he raced over. Setting her water glass down, she picked up her sturdy two-year-old with a very genuine _oof_ and soaked in the way he fit perfectly atop her bump. Declan rested his head on her shoulder, and she stroked the mop of unruly blond curls tickling her cheek. As per usual as of late, irrational tears pricked at her eyes.

Evelyn knew she’d love their second child just as much as Declan, but part of her couldn’t help but feel she was taking something from their firstborn. They’d prepared him as best they could for the change that would happen any day now, but how much did Declan understand if anything at all? Would he resent them or the baby? How could she fix it if he did?

Holding him a little tighter, Evelyn sniffled as a little watery laugh escaped her. “Don’t say it.”

Cullen held his hands up in a warding gesture as he joined them. “I wasn’t going to. I promise,” he added at her skeptical glare. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth and smoothed his hand lovingly over her bump. “Sorry for scaring you.”

Dante huffed a satisfied grunt and bounded onto a lounge chair to soak in the afternoon sun.

“S’okay.” Evelyn paused to clear her throat and pried the toddler off her. “Want to show mama what you and daddy were doing?”

Gooing, Declan outstretched his arms toward Cullen and impatiently opened and closed his tiny fists.

Chuckling, he took their son and wandered back into the grass just past the porch. Cullen set Declan down and held his hands down to him.

“Okay, remember to hold on tight,” he said as Declan grasped his pointer fingers. Cullen shook his arms a little for emphasis before wrapping his hands around his son’s. “You ready?”

By way of answer, Declan squealed.

Cullen swung his son up to chest level, which drew a belly-laugh from Declan just before he swung down between his father’s legs. Using the momentum, Cullen launched Declan into the air and _let go._ The child screamed once again as he shot up over Cullen’s 6’6” stature and though both she and Dante knew he’d catch Declan, they stiffened. They relaxed simultaneously when the little boy was safely in Cullen’s arms again.

They laughed; she and the mabari sighed in relief.

“Maybe I should go back inside if I don’t want to be scared into labor a second time,” Evelyn mused as she rubbed at the tightening in her midsection.

Smirking, Cullen looked over at the golden-eyed boy on his hip. “I don’t know about you, but I’m eager to meet your brother,” he said, booping Declan on the nose. “Again?”

Grinning from ear to ear, the toddler nodded.

“You’re an ass,” Evelyn laughed even as she pulled up a chair by Dante. Sure, they needed to go, and the mabari knew it based on the low whine directed at her, but she could give father and son one more moment, for them as much as for her.


End file.
